The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to both service providers and consumers. In particular, many users receive satellite, cable, Internet Protocol television (IPTV), and other media services for display on one or more televisions within a home, business, or organization.
Many users have one or more set-top boxes, digital video recorders (DVR), personal video recorders (PVR), media devices, streaming devices, or home network devices in their home, business, or organization. In many cases, the functionality of these network devices may be limited to very narrow applications. Users have come to expect services that are more intuitive and integrated with their day-to-day lives. As a result, additional features and services have not kept pace with user expectations.